Filter screens for video display terminals (VDT) such as cathode ray tubes (CRT) have become popular items in the computer market of late. Numerous types of these screens are currently available, most notably the screens shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,456 and my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 068,362, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These screens are placed in front of the CRT and serve to reduce glare and diffuse the electromagnetic radiation generated by the CRT screen to protect the operator. The screens are generally formed of a plurality of interwoven conductive fibers produced according to the method outlined in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,376. The screen is encased in a frame which includes a ground wire in communication with the screen to divert electromagnetic radiation away from the operator. Other devices used to reduce glare and electromagnetic radiation output from a VDT are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,97,412; 4,381,421; 4,468,702; and 4,514,585.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,412 discloses a glare reducing screen mounted in front of a television picture tube, with the screen formed of non-conductive mesh fibers mounted to a safety glass panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,421 discloses mounting a radiation diffusing screen between two glass panels which are then encased in a frame and mounted to a VDT housing by screw fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,702 discloses a mesh screen held in a frame which is sandwiched in a CRT housing in front of the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,585 discloses a filter mounted directly to the display surface of a CRT.